


Remnants Of Summer

by ellienootfound



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellienootfound/pseuds/ellienootfound
Summary: #DNF obviously :DDDDi have no idea how to write summaries but ig its more of a realistic story of what i think would happen between Dream and George
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okok so I think its gonna start a little slow at first so bear with me for the first few chapters but idk let me know what u think of it :P

His golden skin lay gently in the field that went on as far as the eye can see. As his mask slowly slid off his face, he opened his eyes to the sun burning golden rays onto every single flower and pink clouds flooding the open sky. The stems of daisies wrapped around his green hoodie slowly ripped apart as he forced himself up from where he lay. Aches made themselves apparent from every inch of his body as he found his balance. His ruffled dirty blonde hair now blowing in the wind as he looked around, taking in every part of his surroundings.  
“Clay” he heard the wind whisper.  
His eyes widened as he recognized the soft voice, the amiability and comfort it brought Dream was too much familiar to miss, it was his best friend George.  
Soft whispers of his friend’s voice embraced his ears as his head spun to find where the voice was coming from. Their eyes met; George was standing under a tree giving Dream a slight smile. George’s hands were slightly covered by a navy-blue crew neck- Dream’s favorite shirt.  
“George?” Dream muttered as he took a few steps towards him.  
A smile placed itself upon Dream’s flushed face, he’d never seen his best friend in real life before. His senses took in every inch of George’s face; his brown eyes set ablaze by the golden rays from the sun, his pale cheeks dusted a slight rose pink and his long black eyelashes slightly curling upwards.  
“Clay” George said, letting his name fall from his lips once more.  
Dream took another step closer to George and placed a hand on his face- something was off, it felt oddly strange. Dream’s smile relinquished and his eyebrows furrowed. Was he expecting something different? Maybe more familiar or lively? George stood staying quiet; his lips twisted into a smile as he studied Dream’s face.  
“Where am I?” Dream asked, taking in a sharp inhale.  
The silence that followed burned his patience into confusion.  
“You spend a lot of time in your head you know” George said disregarding Dream’s question, he sat down taking his gaze off Dream.  
Dream opened his mouth to let questions flood the air, but the burning silence stayed.  
He thought for a minute, analyzing George’s words, the unsettling lifelessness, the hazy surroundings, and odd responses.  
“I’m dreaming” Dream muttered to himself.  
A soft “Hm” sound made its way out of George’s mouth signaling Dream had guessed correctly. George was so calm about Dream’s words, he sat with daisies draped around his fingers as he gently plucked the white petals off the delicate flowers.  
Dream’s heart dropped, feeling disappointed and hurt. Why dream about this? Why taunt himself with the idea of contact and conversation?  
“I wish you weren’t here.” Dream said bluntly, not taking too much care in his words.  
George let out a small chuckle,  
“Why is that?” he asked, letting the conversation go on.  
“None of this is real, you aren’t real.”  
“I’m just … Alone” Dream confessed.  
Dream felt it, a feeling that was all too familiar, something that kept its menacing gaze on him at all times and the way his heartbeat started pounding faster with every passing second making the tips of his fingers tingle. Anxiety- the feeling of being alone with his thoughts with no escape route. His head felt like it was spinning as the air was being stolen from his lungs. The George in his dreams had said some incomprehensible words just before his vision went black.  
He felt his body rush back into reality.  
He abruptly opened his eyes as his chest was rising and falling rapidly. His monitor’s soft glow left a light blue tinge around his room and the sound of rain dancing on the glass of his window imbued his sense of hearing. He rolled over to look at his clock- 2:59am  
His heavy eyelids seemed to beg him to go back to sleep yet he knew his thoughts would entangle his mind.  
After fighting off the horrid feeling of drowsiness he pushed his body to the edge of the bed, sitting quietly. He had collected enough energy to get up and throw himself in his chair that sat in front of his computer. He quickly typed in his password and opened Spotify putting on his “lit” playlist. He opened discord, looking at the list of people and different chats that covered his screen. Scrolling down the list he had seen a few online statuses-  
-ding  
He had received a message on Discord.  
Sapnap: “Hey u good?”  
Dream studied the message, contemplating on what he should tell him. Everything still felt odd, although his heartbeat had calmed his palms were still sweaty and a tingly feeling hugged the tips of his fingers.  
Dream: “Yeah I’m fine, how’d u know I was awake??”  
Sapnap: “Ur status dumbass”  
Dream leaned back in his chair snickering at the message on his screen. Maybe the drowsiness was catching up to him? He sunk into his chair and closed his eyes, listening to the faint beats coming from his computer. The cool damp air coated his lungs, they felt full again. A sudden calmness had crept up on him, but thoughts still inhabited his head.  
Another ‘ding’ came from Discord, causing Dream’s eyelids to flutter open. Another message had appeared in the chat,  
Sapnap: “But seriously are you ok?”  
Dream sat with his fingers glued to his keyboard, not knowing what to say. Out of all questions, why was this one the hardest to answer? Why did people have to ask it so often? Dream began typing out words on his keyboard being painfully honest. He paused, skimming across the pixelated words on his screen.  
Do you feel like you have to make sure I’m ok?  
Dream repeated the phrase in his head. No. He couldn’t. He deleted the message and instead filled the space with words that would allow for an easier way out.  
Dream: “Yeah, just couldn’t sleep”  
Typing…  
Sapnap: “That sucks”  
Dream waited, but once again, his tired mess of a mind couldn’t muster up any words to respond with. He closed discord and got up, running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. His eyes shifted to the clock next to his bed- 3:18am. It felt as though his body was running as fast it could while time was always in front of him, walking with ease.  
He could always do better, right?  
“Fuck” he muttered under his breath, falling back on his un-made bed feeling defeated. He always had to pick out his imperfections that could never be fixed, it was a never-ending process. Whatever he did he was never satisfied with it and there was always a way to get better  
Tap tap tap-  
The rain outside had turned into a light drizzling by now, he tried shifting his mind to the gentle sounds of the drops on the glass. He pushed himself up and looked out the window next to his bed, yellow reflections lit the puddles covering the road.  
How many times has he messed up? How many times has he let people down?  
Dream sighed; how can you quiet your own mind?  
He opened the window, wet droplets landing on his bare skin. The smell of dewy grass and humidity lingered in the air. 

Call him.  
He pulled out his phone.  
He scrolled through his contacts, his eyes skimming over the names.  
George  
He clicked his contact; their last text had been hours ago- 10 hours ago to be exact. Dream held his finger over the call button, waiting, like he always did. For something to tell him he shouldn’t, for something to make him feel alive, for anything.  
“Do it” he told himself.  
Nothing happened, his finger didn’t move, his screen didn’t change. He couldn’t keep calling George for a distraction. He went into their messages, getting ready to type something,  
“Goodnight” he typed, immediately deleting it.  
He gave up. He sighed, throwing his phone on his bed. He stood up and settled himself back in his chair, turning his computer back on for light. He opened the drawers to his desk, shuffling through an assortment of papers, pencils, and various trinkets. His fingers grazed all the different items, he finally picked up Post-it notes and a pen. He set the notes on the table and put his pen to the paper.  
“Just write something” The words slipped from his mouth like shadows into shade.  
He took another breath,  
“What’s something George would tell me right now?” He laughed thinking about what he said.  
He put his pen on his paper,  
Go to bed you idiot  
That’s what he would say, in his stupid British accent. Dream examined the note, the black ink smeared from his hand. He took the note and stuck it to the wall next to his bed. He laid down, drawing a breath of the humid air, he was too tired to close his window.  
He was tired, finally.  
His thoughts had begun to rest as he felt his head sink into his pillow. His sheets no longer felt like restraints but a blanket of comfort over his body. The sound of crickets dawning at his window was putting him to sleep as his breaths were becoming more and more shallow. He felt ok.  
-4:01am


	2. Chapter 2:Saturday Mornings

The sun leaked through Dreams windows, illuminating the bits of dust floating around his room. Light yellow coating the space, the atmosphere filled with hot air. Dream’s shallow breaths barely audible but yet accompanied by the morning silence.   
Go away,  
His body told the gentle light, poking at his consciousness. The heat in his room was becoming more apparent every minute, it was almost suffocating him. The restricting feeling making his eyes flutter open, not being able to take one more agonizing second of the heat.  
His window-  
He forgot to close it last night. He noticed just then, the feeling of his weary body covered in moisture and sweat. It pooled under his body and on his sheets, beads of sweat accumulating on his upper lip and forehead. He groaned at the unwanted feeling covering his body, rolling over he looked at the alarm clock sitting on his crowded bedside table.   
10:56am  
After a few sleepless nights, the few hours that he got was like a breath of fresh air- literally.   
The hot sun burned right through his windows, though it was early, he felt like he had been sleeping all day. He took a moment to consider the state of his room, clothes covering his floor, his bed unmade and papers along with other assortments of objects covering his desk from last night.  
The memories flooded his head of what he dreamed of and what he’d done, now that he wasn’t as tired, he felt stupid- or maybe that was guilt. He took the time to avoid his best friend instead of calling him, and for what? He looked at the note posted to his wall,

“Go to bed you idiot” 

The smeared black ink all over the note- he’s such a mess when he’s tired. He reached out for the note, tracing the corners with his fingers. It was almost embarrassing to be this vulnerable, even with himself, but it just seemed so easy in the moment. With a light tug, he removed the note from the wall, crumpling it up in the palm of his hand. He pushed himself up, throwing the note in the trashcan next to his desk.   
“I am an idiot George” he uttered, letting out a soft snicker.  
He tucked his now empty hands into his pockets and made his way to the bathroom with slow strides. He pushed the door open when the cold white tile greeted his feet, the faint light coming from the small bathroom window set his hazel eyes ablaze. He put his hands on the sink, gripping at its sides as he dropped his head. His messy hair fell to his eyes, making his vision a shade of dirty blonde.   
It was humid- even in the bathroom, droplets of water gathered on the tiles on the walls. He watched as the tiny drops rolled down the white porcelain, he stuck his finger out, dragging it along the dampened tile. Though it was hot, the tile had cooled the water, refreshing his now awakened senses. He removed his hand from the wall,  
What was he going to do today?   
Grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, he peeled the fabric away from his tawny skin. Catching a glance of himself in the mirror, his slender yet slightly muscular body still glistening in the window light. He turned on the shower and removed the rest of his clothing, already feeling less clammy. Opening Spotify, he put on The Neighborhood, and set his phone down on the sink. He stepped into the shower feeling the cold-water trail down his bare body making goosebumps emerge from his skin. 

“Take you like a drug” 

Dream hummed along to the song to distract himself for a while, keeping his attention fixed on the subtle beat in the background. 

“You ask me what I’m thinking about” 

Dream’s thoughts were scattered, there was no stopping them, they kept wandering. They took him farther and farther from his comfort zone and still led him back to that stupid note. Why?

“It’s crazy what you’ll do for a friend” 

It felt weird to him knowing that it wasn’t the fact that he wrote it, but the fact that he thought writing it would be a good idea. He was addicted to finding anything that brought him comfort and cherished every part of it, but this? He ran a hand through his soaked hair rubbing away at the grime and sweat. 

“Nobody does it like you do” 

Why was this type of comfort so addicting?   
“Please just shut the fuck up for five minutes” he mumbled in annoyance. He felt like he was stuck in a type of limbo between his body and his mind, it all felt different.   
These thoughts were touching new territory in his mind and he had no idea where he’d end up.

“I know that you got daddy issues”

It’s the adrenalin maybe, that’s it. It was all just some stupid game to his mind, something to keep him occupied through these slow days. His mind didn’t know what to do with itself anymore, it was dumb. All of it. The dreams, the notes, every single ounce of it. He recalled the dream with George-   
“You spend a lot of time in your head you know.”  
Here he was, wasting away the long minutes of his day in his head, and probably racking up the water bill too.   
Finally stopping the water, the silence returned to him once more, just as intimate as before. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist,  
-ding  
His phone when off, sending a gentle vibration off the sink.   
Pulling his phone off the counter, he saw who the message was from.   
George.

Ironic that you’re texting me now.

He grabbed his phone and made his way to his room in the towel, he began shuffling through his drawers, pulling out a grey pair of sweatpants. The gentle beat of the song echoed off the walls of his room,   
“Half of me has disappeared”   
He took his phone off his dresser and plummeted down on his bed- he really has to change these sheets. He looked at his phone, unlocking it, he looked at the message from George.   
George: Are you awake?   
Was he? Real life didn’t feel the same these days.   
Dream: Yeah I guess   
George: What do you mean you guess?   
Dream: idk   
George: Whatever, I was gonna ask if u wanted to stream with me in a few but if your too tired?  
Dream: I can stream with u, I don’t mind   
George: Good :] but Sap texted me this morning and said u were up late last night and u didn’t respond to his messages, u ok?  
Here it is again, the question he hated the most. He felt like those words wouldn’t leave him alone until he was honest about it.   
Dream: Can we call after your stream?  
George: Of course.   
Dream stared at their text messages, what was his excuse gonna be? He couldn’t get on call and talk about how he saw George in his dreams and tell him how disappointed he was when he realized it wasn’t real life. They were best friends, of course he wanted to see George.  
What about how he drove himself to the point of absolute exhaustion and wrote notes about George.   
He put his phone on his bedside table, getting up he let out a gentle sigh. He pulled at his now slightly dampened bed sheets, tugging them off his bed. They smelled like sweat and firewood, reminding him of days when he would spend long hours outside, not feeling eternally tired. Memories ran through his head as he carried his bedding to the washing machine.   
Times of peace.  
He liked that name for the days that brought him happiness.   
Mid-August,   
He was in the car with his family, his sisters bickering in the backseats about something inconsequential. The sun was setting in the distance, lighting the clouds in the sky shades of pink and orange. They were surrounded by fields of grass that went on for miles and they drove on a two-lane road, cars scarcely passing by. His parents were talking in the front seats while he was on discord, talking to George. He could still remember their conversation- they were talking about how Clay was on his way to see his family; he hadn’t seen them in a while, and they had been driving for almost two hours at that point. Everything was calm, like a serene feeling that embraced his body, nothing could hurt him; he felt safe.   
‘But good times come and go’  
He thought to himself, turning on the washing machine. He liked to go back sometimes, just to remind himself of what brings him bliss. He walked back to his room, checking the clock again,   
2:31pm   
He had to stream with George.   
He hastily turned on his computer, opening discord.   
Dream: Hey r u ready to stream?  
He waited for a minute, three dots appeared on the bottom bar, he waited for Georges reply.   
George: I’ve been streaming for a while, just wanted u to hop on for a while :]   
George started a call-  
Dream was beaming, he felt ready. He joined the call,  
‘Hello?” George said.  
George’s welcoming voice brimming Dream’s headphones.  
“Hi” Dream asserted.  
“Ok Dream, you’re gonna help me speed run because I keep dying and my whole chat is just spamming ‘f’, join my game.”   
Dream Burst into laughter at the statement, joining George’s game  
“I mean I’ve seen some of your streams George, you are pretty bad at speed running” Dream’s voice filled with a sarcastic tone.   
“Ok cheater” George said chuckling.   
Dream looked at the chat, it was filled with a collection of messages either saying “HAHAHA” or “LMAO”   
“Your so dumb George” Dream stated through a smile.   
They started collecting wood, making tools, and raiding multiple villages. George ran around frantically looking for a lava pool to make a nether portal. As usual, George messed and placed water in the wrong spot, resulting in the lava pool becoming covered in obsidian. George stopped, taking a moment to reflect on what he just did.   
“I’m such an idiot” George said, taking his hands off the keyboard looking defeated.   
Dream sat in front of his computer screen, wheezing at the mess of water and obsidian covering his screen.   
“New world I guess” George uttered quietly.   
They proceeded trying to speed run multiple worlds, collecting materials, finding nether fortresses, getting to the end. They got impedingly close multiple times but one of them always found a way to screw the run up. The jokes, the wheezes and mess ups made the stream all the better, though George was upset he couldn’t beat the game. After a good 3 hours, George had decided to end his stream, his eyes strained from watching his screen all day.   
“Bye stream!” George said putting on an enthusiastic voice.  
Stream ended.   
Dream heard George sigh through the discord call,  
“That didn’t feel like 3 hours.” George admitted.   
“Definitely didn’t” Dream put his head back in his chair, it was just the two of them in the call.   
A moment of silence passed before George spoke,  
“So… did you still want to talk?”   
Dream had almost forgotten what he said to George earlier,

‘can we call after the stream?’

The familiar drowsy feeling started creeping in on his body, maybe this would be easier to do while tired.   
“Dream?” George whispered.   
“Yeah um- we can talk” Dream said in a mumble.   
His brain felt like it was spinning in circles or trying to shut itself off, he had never talked about George being in his dreams- well. He had but it was all just jokes, this was different, he felt disappointed that he wasn’t there with him. All of their most valuable memories had been on calls, streams or over texts.   
George could sense Dream’s discomfort when the call went silent again. Something was clearly bothering him, but he decided not to ask just yet.   
“You know a few years back… I could never sleep at night; I would always lay in bed and wait for myself to get tired.” George began.   
“But I would always hear my mom out in the kitchen, she sat at the dining table every night shuffling through papers for work. I would always feel really bad for her because she would look so exhausted the next morning… but besides that, she would always play this song. I would just sit in my bed and listen to the song playing out in the kitchen, well actually she had a few but there was this one that I really liked. Lemme see if I can find it.”   
Dream listened to George as he told this story, he found a source of comfort in his words, he always did. George typed on his keyboard, searching for the lyrics on his computer.   
“It was this one! It was called ‘Bloom Later’ by Jesse” George said smiling as his eyes skimmed across the lyrics.   
“It just reminds me how something so insignificant to me at first became a weekly habit that put me to sleep. I would just lie in bed and… listen if that makes any sense, I had found my little piece of comfort.”   
Dream just listened as he told the story, grinning the whole way through. This was so pure in the best way, so genuine. Dream was so happy to hear this part of George’s past and think of how his best friend found his ‘little piece of comfort’. Dream leaned towards his keyboard and began to search for the lyrics online. He pulled up the song and started interpreting the set of letters on his screen. 

Where you goin’? I’m too fast  
You say whatchu doin’? Don’t do that   
Never been a liar, I’m a lilac and you are my sun   
And every season I need you to come back 

“Why did this one stick out to you George? What made it different?” Dream inquired, waiting for a response.   
“Well...” George’s voice trailed off, Dream clearly hearing the discomposure in George’s voice. Dream could tell George’s cheeks were flushing by the second.   
“I mean, it just made me feel like someone was reaching out for me in a sense or needed me, I don’t know I really just- um, and like I said, it’s like my own little piece of comfort, not really the song necessarily, but the moment or the feelings.” George’s voice faltered.   
Dream took it all in, the feeling, the atmosphere, the words that were said to him, it was all just for him.   
“Thank you, George.” Dream beamed.   
“For what?” George stammered; his voice sufficiently filled with confusion.   
Dream dropped his head looking at his desk, the empty notes were still on the table from last night. He pulled the stack of notes towards him and laid his hand upon his black pen, he wanted to write it down, his little piece of comfort.   
“For making me realize,” Dream said laying his pen on his paper, scribbling out little letters on the post-it note.   
“What my little piece of comfort is.” Dream added.   
You’re my little piece of comfort George.   
“What is it Dream” George said in a hushed tone.  
“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if their are any spelling mistakes sorry lmao im not good at finding those


	3. Chapter 3

Dream could hear it, the way George’s breath hitched when Dream let the solemn word fall out of his mouth. George was never good with these things, confessions, feelings, he didn’t like hearing it- more so processing it was the problem, but it always had been.   
The call continued through the agonizing silence.  
“I know I am” George managed to puzzle piece some words together, but Dream looked passed the boastful remark given to him.   
He could read George like an open book, trying to bury the uncertainty by plastering a façade of pride over his words. Though his attempt had failed, Dream could hear the inkling of uncertainty in George’s voice, the knot forming in his throat, suffocating the words he tried so hard to let breath. It was almost hard for Dream to listen to, making him wonder why George always had to hide his unknowingness with blind pride.  
“Do I make you uncomfortable George?” Bitterness taking over Dream’s tongue, each word doused in a tinge of poison. He hated that he had to ask that question, but curiosity always crawled itself into his head, leaving a mess of questions all over his mind.   
If George were to be honest with him, Dream would take the blow no matter what- but the raw and unfiltered truth was hard to pull out of George sometimes. Dream could feel heat rising in his cheeks, not a warm and comforting one, a type of heat that prickled and pained him from the inside out.   
“Clay.” George cautioned trying to suppress the situation.   
“George” Dream repeated. 

Maybe I shouldn’t do this right now, maybe that’s my cue to stop, 

But when did Dream ever set limits?  
“Please, just be honest with me” Dream let the words flow out in a desperate sigh.   
“Dream, you’re my best friend, of course you don’t.”  
Dream leaned back in his chair, for some reason those words didn’t change anything to him, they didn’t leave him with a satisfying feeling of comfort, nor did they tire the nerves that ran through his ever-drained body.  
He just wasn’t satisfied.   
“Then why…” Dream began, treading lightly with his words,  
“Do you seem so- so uncomfortable?”  
“I’m not” George spat back.   
“Just please stop Dream”

Dream could tell he’d gone too far- again. That was the problem with George, no matter how much you tried to dig into George, to understand him better, it would just leave you exactly where you started. 

Do you not trust me enough to tell me the truth?   
That thought was enough for Dream to let go of this conversation, to bury it along with many just like it.   
“I’m sorry George.”   
George stayed in his state of silence, of course Dream didn’t make him uncomfortable, but he just didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to risk pushing dream away or causing him any pain.   
“Listen dream, I trust you and you’re my best friend, but I wanted to call you because I was worried about you an- and so was SapNap, he texted me last night.”   
‘I’m starting to wish people didn’t worry about me’   
Of course, that’s why George wanted to call, he was worried, that’s it. Dream leaned forward putting his hands on his desk as he let words linger on his tongue,  
“I wish people wouldn’t think of me as just, ‘something to worry about’, worry about yourself more, please…I’m so tired George, I haven’t slept well for days and everything feels the same, everyday has just felt the same recently, and for some reason- “

You make it so easy for me to be vulnerable around you, for the love of god I wanna see you be vulnerable around me George.

Dream couldn’t bring himself to say it. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to, or if he was twisting his own thoughts for his minds’ entertainment. It felt as though he was walking blindly with his hands over his eyes.  
“For some reason?” George repeated, his voice trailing off.   
“I don’t know”   
Dream watched, silence watching over his shoulder, as the numbers on their Discord call slowly climbed by the second.  
“Okay” George faltered.   
No one said anything- more so there was nothing to say. George was too quiet; everything was too quiet, and it made Dream feel completely and utterly empty. His mind went back to the song George had told him about, it was so bittersweet knowing the little things about George, these little slivers of the unknown.   
He spun his chair towards his window, his eyes trailing off his monitor to spot something different- it was Patches, her body was pressed against the warmed glass of his window. Indefinite serenity: that’s what this looked like, warmth, reminiscence, something begging to be appreciated. He picked up his phone, snapping a picture of Patches on the windowsill. He sat staring at the image displayed on his phone, softly humming the familiar song that had been running through his head for the past thirty minutes or so.   
“Never been a liar…I’m a lilac…and you are my sun”   
He mumbled the words under his breath, copying the tone and rhythm of the song.  
“Hmm hmm… hmm” he let out soft breaths with each quiet note.   
“Are… are you singing that stupid song?” George said through his hushed accent, letting a smile make its way across his face.   
Dream took his eyes off the photo of Patches, looking back to their call,  
“Maybe”   
“You’re so dumb” George said, letting a laugh escape from his lips.   
“Why are you even singing it?’ He added, letting confusion intertwine with his voice  
“Because you like it.”   
“That’s not really what I meant Dream.”  
He snickered, interrupting the cycle of shallow breaths his body had grown accustomed to.  
Not really what you meant huh?  
“I don’t like it when you get too quiet, that’s why”  
“Oh.”  
Dream looked towards his window again, taking no regard towards George’s response. He put his hand up in the stream of late-day light spilling through the glass, his room was almost unaltered except for his bed, it was still empty, no sheets or blankets covering the bare mattress. He put his hand down, warmth still entangling his fingers,  
“Tell me something George.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“First thing that comes to your mind.”  
“What?”  
“Just do it.”  
George’s voice withdrew from Dream’s headset, George took a moment to think about what was on his mind.  
“Why don’t you like when I’m quiet?”  
Surely George didn’t want a serious answer to this question.   
“Cause I can’t hear you.” Dream said, unsuccessfully suppressing a laugh   
“Well, no shit that’s like me saying I can’t see because I’m colorblind.”   
Dream let out a slight wheeze, his chair squeaking as he leaned back. His body felt agile, like all the sentences they exchanged had melted away the weariness. It was his breath of fresh air in the moments of fear and exhaustion. Dream looked at his clock, it was now 7pm and him and George had been talking for about an hour and a half. It was late for George and now that he took the time to remember George’s voice, he could remember hearing the drowsiness coating his lilt voice.   
“George are you tired?”   
“Kind of , I’ve had a long day, but I can stay on call with you.”  
A smile tugged at Dream’s lips.   
“No, I’d rather you go to sleep, and I should probably check in with Sapnap too.”   
“Wow a good idea for once” George said sarcastically, his voice becoming raspy by the end of his sentence.  
“Yeah, yeah, well you can go to bed to your little lullaby of a song George.”   
“Whatever, I’m going to bed you idiot.”   
You idiot.   
The note was still in the trash can…   
“Night Clay.”  
“G’night George.”  
Call ended.   
Dream began scrolling through his contacts on Discord looking for Sapnap. He clicked on his name, bringing him to their last conversation- Dream had left him on read in a moment of ache and was now starting to regret that.   
Dream: Hey  
What a dumb conversation starter for an apology he thought.   
Dream: I’m sorry for making you worry the other night, I’m fine now, I was just really stressed out and tired, I guess. I didn’t mean to push you away and I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. 

He clicked the enter button, sending the burdensome message right to his friend. He cringed rereading the message in his head, of course Dream knew how to apologize but he could never put the right words together for it sound meaningful enough. I’m sorry just didn’t seem like enough.   
Sapnap is typing…   
Sapnap: It’s all good man, just try not push me away, you know I’m here for you.  
Those words were all it took for Dream to relax just a little more, he was always searching for recognition and it was good to be reminded about who was there for him.  
Dream: Thank you :]  
Sapnap: u wanna call?  
Dream: Sure  
The familiar sound of receiving a call off Discord crowded Dream’s ears, he quickly joined the call.  
“Hi!” Sapnap said in his usual bubbly tone.   
His voice was like warmth on a frigid day, the bitter cold thawing out from the simple words he spoke.   
“Hi” Dream said, unintentionally matching the mood Sapnap had set.   
“You sound happy, I’m glad to hear it.” Sapnap said.   
“Yeah, I guess I am.” Warmth was engraved in Dream’s words, he could feel the honesty pouring out from the simplicity of the sentence. He was elated to say that he was happy, that he wasn’t telling the half truth when it came to how he felt.   
“So, what did you do today?” Sapnap asked.   
“Not much, woke up kinda late, showered, streamed with George and then we were on call for another hour or two.”  
“Yeah, I hung out in the stream chat for a while… George is trash at speed running man.”  
“I know” Dream agreed through a wheeze.   
Talking was so simple when Dream could breathe, when his mind was open and able to think. It was as easy as a breeze rushing through fresh grass on late summer evening- it was fulfilling in a way.   
“George was really worried about you the other day,” Sapnap’s words still full of life but Dream’s world had paused for just a split second.   
He had worried George.  
He knew he had but it still pained him to hear, his summer breeze had now stopped, and the warmth of the late afternoon had gone cold. He had come to the realization that he had worried his best friend, yet he was sat in his chair in his own little paradise thinking about the conversation the two of them had previously just had. Guilt rushed through his body, crushing every little bit of paradise his mind held with gentle fingers. He knew George wasn’t just a distraction for him, he was more than, but Dream was a mess, and his mind was naïve in the way of handling guilt, it consumed him faster than a strike of lightning mid-storm.  
“I know but we kinda talked through things I guess.” Dream’s voice was now quiet and somber.   
The last of their conversations had been their goodnights, and Dream didn’t let any of George’s words slip away from him, he enjoyed the simple moments they had shared and the adages they exchanged.   
“Well, I figured that you did, I just find it kind of funny how many damn messages he sent me.”   
How many messages huh…  
“I mean I guess that not surprising, he didn’t seem too calm about this whole thing earlier.”   
Dream’s eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched, he was filled with meaningless confusion laced with empty promises about decisions that weren’t relevant. He felt exactly how he did this morning- disoriented, in a state of bewilderment, but it wasn’t suffocating. He eyed the trashcan next to his desk, the note was still in there, the smeared ink now dried but words exactly the same. He reached down and grabbed the yellow tinted paper from the bin. Gentle creases ran across the small salient piece of paper, reminding him of how he crumpled it up in his hands in the early hours of the day. Dream heard Sapnap’s gentle voice in the background as he continued examining the note,   
‘go to be you idiot’  
It was such a stupid reason for him to smile, really but nonetheless he couldn’t stop himself. He slowly got up from his chair and stuck the note back on the wall above his bedside table. 

Maybe this daydream will stay a little longer…


End file.
